Project Summary/Abstract It is crucial that parenting women with substance use disorder (SUD) receive support for maintaining their treatment goals and looking after their infants? physical, emotional, and safety needs. Mothers recovering from SUD are at greater risk of not having the support of traditional extended families or social networks in their parenting, and many lack coping skills. A mobile health (mHealth) platform that engages the mothers with their case managers through mobile phones or wifi-connected tablets will make the case management more efficient and referrals more appropriate and timely. This electronic Plan of Safe Care (ePOSC) has the potential to be disseminated across the nation for better coordination and support for postpartum mothers with SUD and their substance-exposed infants and case managers. For this R43 SBIR Phase 1, we will develop an mHealth platform called ?SAFE4BOTH.? SAFE4BOTH is designed to include microlearning parenting information and support materials, integrated short messaging service for appointment reminders and contact information updates, a one-stop calendar for infant and maternal appointments and contact lists for referrals. The SAFE4BOTH platform will build on a POSC, as model, developed by Christiana Hospital in Delaware (Christiana) in use in all of its hospitals, and will add in a customizable contingency management system with prize incentives. Input from other states will also be provided. Our expectation is that by establishing an ePOSC with a case management approach for both the mother and infant it will be possible to reduce issues of fragmented postnatal maternal and infant care, improve interactions with the Delaware Division of Family Services and other service providers, and improve the communication required for an effective POSC. Phase 1 Specific Aims: (1) Determine through formative research with case managers, caregivers, and relevant stakeholders the needs and requirements for a ePOSC for use with postpartum women with SUD and their infants; (2) Build the prototype SAFE4BOTH platform to compile information to facilitate collaborative care (CC) and case management for the mother-infant dyad; and (3) Pilot test the SAFE4BOTH for feasibility (usability and acceptance). The short term impact of SAFE4BOTH will be to improve the communication between providers and postpartum mothers to provide a quality POSC. The long-term impacts of SAFE4BOTH are expected to be increased attendance at medical and social work appointments, improved parenting skills for postpartum mothers and infant caretakers, and improved state-based collaborative care case management.